Mario Tennis Aces
| producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | composer = John Powell John Williams (theme) | series = Mario Tennis | platforms = Nintendo Switch | released = June 22, 2018 | genre = Tennis | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mario Tennis Aces is a tennis game developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. An entry in the Mario Tennis series, it was released worldwide on June 22, 2018. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Tennis Aces consists of playing matches of tennis with various characters from the Super Mario series. Players can pick from Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Blooper, Waluigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Chain Chomp, Bowser Jr., Boo, and Spike to play as. New characters will be added by participating in monthly tournaments, or will be added to the roster the following month if the player does not participate. Koopa Troopa was added in July. Similar in fashion to previous installments of the series, Aces incorporates many techniques, such as "topspins", where the ball travels parallel to the direction hit, "slices", where the ball curves to one side when hit, and "lobs", where the ball travels upwards. Aces adds several new mechanics to the Mario Tennis series. Using the motion controls of the Joy-Con, the player is able to initiate a "zone shot", where the player can aim directly where the ball will go while the game enters a paused state. If the opponent counters the zone shot, their racket will take damage. When a racket is hit with a zone shot three times, it will break, forcing the player to forfeit the match if it is their last one. Players have multiple rackets to use each match. However, players are able to counter a zone shot without taking damage using a "block", which can be performed by hitting the ball with perfect timing. Another new addition in Aces is "zone speed". When a player activates zone speed, the match goes into slow-motion, but their character moves at normal speed, making it so faraway shots are easier to reach. The zone shot and zone speed moves use up part of the players' energy gauge, which is filled and depleted throughout the match. To refill the gauge, the player must keep a rally going with the opponent or use the trick shot ability . The trick shot ability enables the player to quickly travel to where the ball will land. If the trick shot succeeds, then the player's energy gauge will increase dramatically. However, it is easy to misjudge the timing and therefore is a risky move to make. Another ability available to players at the cost of their energy gauge is the special shot. To activate it, the player must have a full energy gauge. The ability unleashes an extremely powerful shot that has the power to break the opponent's racket regardless of its current damage. However, the special shot can be blocked similarly to the zone shot. Aces also has a "simple rules" mode, where only simple shots are allowed and zone shots, zone speed, trick shots, special shots and the energy gauge are nonexistent. The game also features an online multiplayer mode, where tournaments can be set up, as well as singular matches. This mode is also able to unlock additional outfits and characters. Another gameplay mode is "swing mode", where players are able to swing the Joy-Con controllers to simulate hitting the ball with a tennis racket, similar in fashion to Wii Sports. In addition to regular tennis matches, the game offers a story mode similar in fashion to Mario Tennis: Power Tour. Release The game was announced in January 2018 during a Nintendo Direct presentation. A free online tournament using a demo version of the game was held from June 1–3, 2018. Reception Mario Tennis Aces has an aggregate score of 76/100 on Metacritic. IGN felt that Mario Tennis Aces was "an extremely fun arcade tennis experience, colourful and dazzling to look at and smartly balanced in its back-and-forth play". Although praising its new mechanics for making the game "far more fun, well balanced and less gimmicky brand of superpowered tennis than that of its disappointing Wii U predecessor, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash". Aces adventure mode was criticized for feeling underdeveloped and not having enough replay value (such as harder versions of challenges after completing it) or unlocks, and that the main multiplayer modes lacked court selection and local tournament functions. GameSpot felt that Mario Tennis Aces "does what this series has done best, and improves what it's rarely gotten right prior", and arguing that the adventure mode was a good way for existing players to learn the new mechanics of Aces, but that the Swing Mode had imprecise motion detection, and that the game's multiplayer modes were lacking in options, and did not display stats for opponents. It sold 123,774 copies within its first week on sale in Japan, which placed it at number one on the all format sales chart. Notes References External links * Category:2018 video games Category:Mario sports games Category:Tennis video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by John Powell Category:Video games scored by Batu Sener Category:Video games scored by Paul Mounsey Category:Video games scored by Anthony B. Willis